My NotSoCharming Prince
by rainxsky13
Summary: In the land of Vongola there lived a young princess although she was clumsy and dense she was kind and good that's why she had lots of friends standing by her side, she lived a peaceful life until she met him... "ushishishi" BelFem27 AU
1. Prologue?

_**Prologue?**_

Me: Summer! *Runs around in circles.*

Bel-chan: *Throws a knife at me and hits my head.* Stop running around in circles peasant! Ushishishi~

Me: *Blood oozes out from my head.*

Tsu-chan: Ahhhh! Aoi-chan!

Me: *Stands up.* Bwahahaha! Don't worry Tsu-chan my mom always told me I had a hard head. Bwahahahaha!

Take-chan: I know you're happy Aoi-chan but don't you think this is going a little too far…

Haya-chan: Yeah you damn author! Even though its summer and all it doesn't mean you can write another story already!

Ryo-chan: YOSH! Gokudera! You can't stop someone once they get an inspiration

TO THE EXTREME! *Burning up.*

Me: YOSH! You're absolutely right Ryo-chan BWAHAHAHA! *Burns up as well.*

Kyo-chan: Will the two of you shut up! *Destroys table with tonfas.* Or else I'll bite you two to death *Cue evil glare that could kill millions.*

Me: *Imitates Haru.* Hagi! *Hides behind Ryohei.*

Muku-chan: Now now Kyoya you're just as brutal as always.

Kyo-chan: What are you doing here pineapple. *Readies tonfas.*

Muku-chan: I'm here to _talk_ to Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~

Haya-chan: Where is Juudaime? *Gets worried.*

Take-chan: Oi Tsuna! Where'd you go? Haha is this another mafia game?

Me: Well actually Bel-chan took Tsu-chan. *Smiles innocently.*

All: WHAT!

Me: Yeah… Well they are the main characters so I made them go and get ready.

All: WHAT!

Me: WHY do you keep saying WHAT? Didn't I send all of you a copy a draft of the first chapter!

*Cue awkward atmosphere*

Take-chan: Well I had baseball practice so…

Ryo-chan: The boxing club is doing their hardest to the EXTREME! When it came…

Kyo-chan: There're too many papers in the reception room… T.T

Haya-chan: The stupid cow got his grenades stuck on it with his candies… =_=

Me: Muku-chaaaaaan… *Puppy eyes.*

Muku-chan: I didn't receive anything.

Me: And I worked so hard on it too. *sulks in a corner*

*From outside the room a scream was heard.*

Tsu-chan:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All: Tsuna?

*Reborn suddenly walks in gun in hand.*

Reborn: It's finished Aoi-chan *Smirks.*

Me: *Suddenly recovers from emo mode.* Does he have _those?_

Reborn: See for yourself… *pushes someone into the room*

*It was a girl that walked in the room she was wearing an elegant orange princess gown that showed her perfect hourglass figure, she had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and her bangs framed her face perfectly, she had innocent hazelnut eyes which reminded them of…*

All: TSUNA!

Tsu-chan: *Blushes then turns to me.* I told you they'd freak out *Turns back too her guardians.*

Guardians: *Nosebeleed.*

Tsu-chan: Kya! You're bleeding! *She starts running to them when suddenly, someone falls from the ceiling then grabs her by the waist.*

Bel-chan: *Bhispers to her ear* Ushishishi~ You're not going anywhere MY princess. *he was wearing a prince's costume*

Tsu-chan: B-Bel-kun *Blushes even more.*

Haya-chan: You *Points finger to me.* What kind of story is this!

Me: I'm glad you asked. *Smirks.*

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the distant land of Namimori where the lands king, King Iemitsu, is talking with their neighboring country's king and his dear old friend King Timoteo. King Timoteo came with his sons Xanxus, the country of Vongola's future king, and his brother Belphegor, who got lost in the huge palace. While they were touring the palace, in the royal garden Queen Nana and the fair Princess Tsuna who was just 5 at the time were getting some time to themselves...

"Tsu-chan please be careful while playing." called her mother.

"Yes mother." Tsuna called back.

As Tsuna was running through the garden a blond kid that's a year older than her, who got lost in the wide garden, caught sight of our little princess...

"This will be fun." a Cheshire cat like grin formed on his mouth as he walked towards the princess.

While Tsuna was picking flowers a hand suddenly grabbed her and spun her around...

"Why are you all alone peasant?" said the person which grabbed Tsuna.

With one look at the boy a thought came to her mind "Neko-hime?" asked Tsuna with pure innocence as stared at the boy seemingly unfazed with the boy's sudden appearance.

SILENCE...

"Are you okay?" asked Tsuna poking the so called neko-hime.

"I am NOT a princess." stated the person obviously pissed "I am a wonderful PRINCE."

"Oh... Sorry... It's just that you have such long hair." said Tsuna while staring at the person's hair, which she now knew was a boy.

"What's your name peasant?" asked the blonde boy breaking Tsuna's thoughts of how to braid the boys hair.

"Will you stop calling me peasant!" said Tsuna annoyed "Besides, shouldn't you introduce yourself first." stated Tsuna as she pouted cutely.

"Ushishishi~ You're a clever one aren't you." said the boy grinning "Fine, I am Prince Belphegor, second son of King Timoteo, 2nd prince of the land of Vongola."

"Good. Now it's my turn, I am Princess Tsuna, only daughter of King Iemitsu, pleased to meet you" replied Tsuna with a smile while holding her hand out which Bel happily grabbed

And with that faithful meeting a blooming friendship and future love started...


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

It was a sunny afternoon in the distant land of Namimori where the king, Iemitsu, is talking with their neighboring country's king and his dear old friend, King Timoteo. King Timoteo came with his sons Xanxus, the country of Vongola's future king, and his brother Belphegor, who happened to find himself lost in the huge palace. While they were touring the castle, in the royal garden, Queen Nana and the fair Princess Tsuna who was just 5 at the time were getting some free time to themselves.

"Tsu-chan please be careful while playing." her mother called.

"Yes Mother!" Tsuna cried back.

As Tsuna was running around and exploring their vast garden she caught sight of another kid about a year older than her going through the bushes then disappearing from sight.

"Who was that?" asked Tsuna to no one in particular.

Being a curious 5-year-old at the time, she approached the bush where the boy disappeared. As soon as she went through the shrubs, she was instantly swallowed by darkness as she fell through a somewhat large rabbit hole but luckily, or unluckily, she landed on something soft.

"Ouch." Tsuna said while rubbing the back of her head.

"_I_ should be the one saying that." a voice replied from beneath her.

"Hiiiee! What was that? Who was that? Is someone else down here?" shouted Tsuna, panicking.

"Yeah there is." answered the voice. "Right under ya."

"Under?" asked Tsuna to herself as she looked down.

What she saw underneath her, she couldn't tell because of the lack of light but when she reached her hands out she knew at once that she was holding another's face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tsuna flustered as she tried to stand up but struggled since there wasn't much space in the hole.

"So how do we get out?" the kid asked.

"Let's try to climb out of here." said Tsuna then she stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the rim of the hole. "Can't reach." struggled Tsuna.

"Of course you can't." said the other person teasingly "You're shorter than me. Ushishishi~"

"What makes you so sure!" retorted Tsuna, irritated by the comment.

"Because you are." replied the kid.

"Why you…" said Tsuna getting more annoyed at this person "I'll show you who's taller when we get out."

"And _how_ do we get out?" repeated the strange boy.

"Hmm…" mused the princess as she thought of a way out "I'll climb up your shoulders to climb out, and then I'll pull you out."

"Huh? But you're heavy." complained the kid.

"Don't be whiny," said Tsuna. "Besides, how sure are you that I'm heavy huh?"

"You fell on me." stated the kid as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That was an accident!" exclaimed the brunette. "Now crouch down so I can get on your shoulders."

"Fine." the boy relentlessly said. He squatted down and let Tsuna mount on his shoulders.

"I'm wearing a dress so you better not peek." warned Tsuna.

"It's dark here idiot, how am I gonna see anything?"

"Oh shut up." retorted Tsuna as she reached the surface. "Now give me your hand."

When they were both out of the hole the first thing they noticed were the damages and dirt on their once fine clothes. Then they finally faced each other. An awkward silence fell on them until Tsuna spoke.

"Neko-hime?" asked Tsuna with pure innocence as stared at the boy.

"I am NOT a girl. Idiot!" stated the boy obviously pissed "I am a wonderful PRINCE. Who would even consider me as a girl?"

"Who wouldn't!" said Tsuna annoyed at being called an idiot again "You're wearing a tiara!"

"That's my mom's fault." The boy retorted "It's because she wanted a girl; that's why my hair is this long."

"Oh… It is long." said Tsuna, reaching her small hand out to move the kid's bangs so she could see his eyes "That's a shame, you have really beautiful eyes." Tsuna added, with a warm smile.

"And you have big eyes. Kinda like chocolate. Ushishishi~" the kid chuckled with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's famous grin "What's your name peasant?" asked the blonde boy breaking Tsuna's thoughts of how to braid the boy's hair.

"Why are you calling me a peasant!" cried Tsuna as her annoyance returned "besides, you should introduce yourself first." stated Tsuna as she quivered a cherubic pout.

"Ushishishi~ You're a clever one aren't you?" the boy said grinning even further "Fine, I am Prince Belphegor, second son of King Timoteo, 2nd prince of the land of Vongola."

"Good. Now it's my turn, I am Princess Tsuna, only daughter of King Iemitsu, pleased to meet you" replied Tsuna with a smile.

"So you're this country's princess?" said Belphegor.

"Yup! And you're the one with that nice old man who came today." replied Tsuna

"Yeah…" Belphegor slightly fidgeted; this conversation wasn't going where he wanted it to.

Then from a distance they heard people calling their names…

"There are probably guards looking for us." Belphegor said, breaking the unusual silence.

"We should go back; it's getting dark." whispered Tsuna, grabbing Belphegor's hand.

"You know what?" Belphegor intertwined their fingers together.

"What?" Tsuna asked earnestly.

"I think I'll enjoy my stay here." Belphegor declared with his familiar smirk.

"Good." smiled Tsuna.

And they talked, all the way back to the castle, not letting go of the others hand…


	3. Tsuna and the Beast

**Tsuna and the Beast**

When they got back to the castle they received various reactions. Their parents were shocked but glad to see them together while the others, mostly the maids, whispered amongst each other, saying things like "Tsuna-hime is growing up so fast!" or "They look so cute together. Look they're even holding hands!"

"Kaa-chan!" said Tsuna letting go of Belphegor's hands then dashed to hug her mother.

"Tsu-chan," cried her mom "Where were you? I was so worried."

"We fell down a hole." replied Tsuna.

"Is this true Belphegor?" asked King Timoteo still astonished by the fact that his son was willing to hold another's hands.

"Yup." Belphehgor grinned.

"Only an idiot like you would fall that easily." mocked his brother, Prince Xanxus.

"Shut up!" cried an irritated brother.

"Well, all in all, we're glad you're both safe." announced King Iemitsu with a smile.

"It would be best if we would all go to sleep." added King Timoteo "We have a long journey home tomorrow."

After getting ready for bed and many arguments courtesy of Belphegor and Xanxus, because they refused to share the same room but in the end they had to, the whole castle became quiet except for the scurrying of rats and a certain princess' footsteps...

"Milk in the middle of the night sure is tasty." said a very satisfied Tsuna as she started to go back to her room.

At the same time in the same hall that Tsuna was walking through...

"Where was it again?" said a very lost Xanxus as he stared out in the dark "Damn this castle for being huge."

In Xanxus and Belphegor's room...

"Oni-san?" said a half awake Belphegor, he always called Xanxus oni instead of onii because he always thought that he has a demon of a brother "Oi! Oni-san are you there?" no reply, although Bel would never admit it he was a little afraid of the dark, just a little.

_'That stupid brother... he left me alone.'_ thought Bel as he hid under the covers.

Back to Tsuna, she was merrily humming a tune while going back to her room when suddenly she felt something move behind her and made her stop humming and walking altogether.

When she whirled around, she saw nothing there but the darkness and a few flickering lights every two pillar. So she started to walk again slowly, this time without the cheerful hum. When suddenly, a hand shot through the dark and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around...

"Hiiiiieee!" shrieked Tsuna "Please don't eat me; I swear I'm not that tasty." shouted Tsuna frantically, tears forming in her eyes.

"Who's gonna eat you? Idiot." said the voice.

With the help of the light of the moon, that happened to be outside the huge window they were standing in front of, Tsuna peered at the face of the one who spoke. What she saw made her turn pale and even more scared, because the person who grabbed her had the most scariest eyes she's ever seen...

"Gyaaaaa! It's a demon." screamed Tsuna as she hit the face of the so-called-demon.

"Why you!" said the so-called-demon as he pulled on one of Tsuna's pigtails.

"Ow ow ow! Let go, let go, let GO!" cried Tsuna.

"Tch, stupid trash." said the other as he let go of Tsuna's brown locks.

"Who are you calling trash huh!" said an irritated Tsuna.

"You..." said the boy as he started to recognize the voice, then he took a closer look until their noses were touching "You're the lands princess."

"And what if I am?" said Tsuna her fear of the boy slowly disappearing "Who are you?"

"I'm that idiot blonde's brother." said the boy.

"Idiot blonde?" whispered Tsuna to herself "Oh! Bel-kun is the blonde idiot?"

"Right" the boy smirked.

"What's your name?" asked Tsuna.

"Xanxus." said Xanxus simply "And you're Tsuna." stated Xanxus not giving Tsuna time to introduce herself.

"Yup." smiled Tsuna "Why are you here anyway? It's the middle of the night? Are you lost?"

If it wasn't dark, Tsuna could have seen the words "You're right" written all over Xanxus' face...

"Tch." exclaimed Xanxus "Clever little brat." muttered Xanxus under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Tsuna innocently, despite that she heard it well.

"Nothing" said Xanxus "So how do we get back to my room?"

"Hmmm… I think it's this way." said Tsuna pointing across the hall "Follow me." smiled Tsuna.

When they passed the corridor that had more candles lit, Tsuna saw the face of the boy she was talking to, he was at least 3-5 years older than Tsuna. He had a handsome face but it also had a visible scar on his left cheek...

'Ordinary people would have been frightened and ran off by now.' thought Xanxus "No wonder Bel let you hold his hand." muttered Xanxus to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Tsuna.

"Nothing" grunted Xanxus.

"You sure like to talk to yourself." mocked Tsuna.

"Why you..." started Xanxus.

He was getting ready to pull Tsuna's pigtails again when suddenly, the door they were in front of swung open and as a result, Tsuna was sent falling back to Xanxus making him fall too. Luckily or unfortunately, Tsuna landed on Xanxus' lap making it awkward for both of them...

"Oni-chan! Where were yo..." started Bel but quickly stopped because of the scene he saw. At first, he was shocked but suddenly felt different 'What is this emotion? It feels like something's burning up in the pit of my stomach...' thought Bel.

He quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand and held her close to him "What the hell were you doing Oni-chan! Harassing Tsu-chan in the middle of the night."

What he got in reply was a smack on the back of his head "Baka-neko." muttered his brother so that Tsuna and Bel were the only ones who heard. "I'm going to sleep" was all he said as he went to bed and left the two alone. After a few seconds, they could hear quiet snores coming from Xanxus' bed...

"He's already asleep." whispered Tsuna amazed and unaware that she was still holding Bel's shirt.

"That's basically all he does." said Bel who just became aware of their closeness, so Bel decided to take advantage of it 'Her hair smells like strawberries.' thought Bel as he took a whiff of Tsuna's hair

"I should get back now." started Tsuna as she 'tried' to get away from Bel, but it seemed like Bel's hug on her got tighter when she let go of his shirt "Bel-kun, you can let go now."

"I don't think so Ushishishi~" said Bel as he carried Tsuna bridal style.

"Uwaah! Bel-kun what do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Shhh. You'll wake up Oni-chan." scolded Bel as he flopped Tsuna to his bed.

"But I can't sleep here!" exclaimed Tsuna quietly, there was a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"And it's too late to go back right now." responded Bel sitting beside Tsuna "Besides; it's my last night here. Think of it as a sleep over Ushishishi~"

"Oh..." said Tsuna. It had just sunk in that Bel was going home tomorrow.

Bel was the first friend Tsuna made that was the same age, whenever she would go out the castle her guards would be around her and the children would be too afraid to go near her. Although she was surrounded by guards and maids, she always felt alone. That is, until today and little did Tsuna know it was the same for Bel...

"Ne, Bel-kun?" started Tsuna as she snuggled closer to Bel "Will you come over again?"

"Of course I will idiot." grinned Bel 'As long as you're here.' thought Bel as they both fell asleep


	4. Tsuna and the 7 Guardians

**Tsuna and the 7 Guardians**

The morning after…

"Ngh!" exclaimed an exasperated Bel as he was pushing a huge box.

It was time for them to leave as he was pushing the package, that's just slightly bigger than him onto their carriage, praying that nobody would notice him. But, it seemed that luck didn't like him on that day because out of the corner came his older brother Xanxus…

"Oi!" boomed his brother's voice. It made Bel literally jump in surprise "Baka-neko! What the hell are you doing?"

"N-nothing." stammered Bel "Just helping the servants well… um… Move our stuff!"

"Oh yeah?" said Xanxus with a suspicious look "As if you'll help our servants. Besides, I don't remember having a box THAT big."

Then suddenly, to Xanxus' surprise, the box suddenly moved and shook left to right…

"What the hell do you have in there!" demanded Xanxus pointing at the box as he moved closer to it.

"Nothing!" said Bel in a rather quick voice as he came between Xanxus and the box.

The way Bel seemed to be protecting the box from Xanxus made Xanxus even more curious. So he marched forward and shoved his brother aside then pushed the box to its side so that whatever that was inside could come out. Xanxus expected to see an animal, but instead of seeing an animal, out tumbled Tsuna with her arms and legs tied up and mouth gagged with a handkerchief.

"What the f**k?" yelled Xanxus as he quickly untied the ropes to set Tsuna free. As soon as she was free, she got up and marched forward to Bel.

"You bastard!" shouted Tsuna as she punched his cheek which would hurt for several days to come.

"Why'd you do that Tsu-chan~" whined Bel as he rubbed his now swollen cheek.

"WHY!" shouted Tsuna enraged "You're asking me WHY!" and at that moment, Xanxus decided to not get on Tsuna's bad side. "It's because you trapped me in a box! That's WHY!" finished Tsuna.

"But I only did that so that you could come with me. Then we could be together, you know" Bel explained sheepishly. With that, Tsuna fell silent.

"You idiot." said Tsuna as she pounded his head lightly "You didn't have to go that far, besides we'll see each other again, I'm sure of it!" declared Tsuna with a smile. And with that smile, Bel's heart began to flutter and he knew without a doubt that he would see her again.

"Then you'd better still be alive when I come back." said Bel with a grin as he warmly hugged Tsuna.

-Break. Break.-

10 years have passed and Bel always followed his father whenever the King had business in the Land of Namimori. Of course, Tsuna did the same whenever her father went to the Land of Vongola. Over the years, they grew closer and more comfortable with each other's company. It was just a few years ago since Bel felt weird, he didn't know what this feeling was but he liked it. Whenever he was around Tsuna, it felt like time slowed down for them and he hoped that every moment would last. He still couldn't put a name on this new emotion but he hoped he will soon…

"Tsuna-hime!" was heard all over the castle as maids and servants searched frantically for Tsuna.

"Yosh." whispered Tsuna to herself as she peeked out of the room she was hiding in.

As soon as she was sure that there were no guards or maids outside, she slowly made her way out of the hall, hoping to reach the garden without any interference. But unfortunately, luck did not seem to favor her at all...

"You're a thousand years early if you think you could escape me Tsuna." said a  
voice behind her. It was obviously angry which made Tsuna stop in her tracks.

'That voice!' thought Tsuna as she fearfully whirled around "Hiiiieee! Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna in shock.

The person who caught her was Reborn, her personal tutor and trainer. Well that's what her parents would say, but to Tsuna he was her personal torturer. It wasn't that she hated Reborn; on the contrary, he was like a second father to her but his ways of teaching would get Tsuna killed one day...

"Shouldn't you be getting ready now?" said Reborn in a murderous tone as he grabbed Tsuna by the collar of her dress "I actually had to wake up early because of the ruckus you created."

"But Reborn~" whined Tsuna as she tried to wriggle out of Reborn's death grip "You know I hate big events like this, especially when the maids try to doll me up."

Reborn can't help but sigh, being her tutor for 8 years has taught him lots of things about Tsuna. For example, he knew that Tsuna preferred simpler, more fun things instead of the luxurious and expensive...

"Sorry Tsuna," said Reborn carrying her bridal style "But your father has given direct orders. Today is the day you will receive the rings."

-Break. Break.-

As soon as the maids were done dressing Tsuna, she went straight to the main ballroom where her parents, along with 7 other older men were waiting at the front in the middle of the room. They were all dressed elegantly in different colors that reminded Tsuna of a rainbow. Tsuna herself was dressed nicely, she wore an orange dress that stopped an inch above her knee, it had a yellow ribbon in the middle which showed off her hourglass figure, her hazelnut brown hair, which was usually hard to tame, was tied back into a ponytail which flowed at her back while her bangs framed her doll-like face perfectly...

"Tsu-chan." called her mother sweetly, motioning for her to sit next to her.

As soon as she took her place next to her mother, trumpets blew and the doors swung open revealing 7 handsome boys, each of them wearing different colors but not quite the same colors as those of the men were wearing who were behind her father. Reborn ran through today's event to Tsuna so much that she memorized every line; she knew that these guys were from the 7 royal families that have been helping her father keep the peace in Namimori and that they will be her guardians from today until she dies...

"Friends, I'm so glad that you could come today..." started her father.

'Sigh this is gonna be a long one.' thought Tsuna.

And she was right; she almost fell asleep on the spot until she heard the words "...and now we will present the ring to the next generation of guardians." With that said, the 7 guys walked forward to her father and Reborn was instantly beside him holding a beautiful golden box. Her father beckoned for her to come to his side, and Tsuna hesitantly went…

"Kyoya Hibari." called her father "From the House of Nuvola, I present you with the Cloud Ring." her father took a purple ring from the box and handed it to a boy about a year older than Tsuna. But what caught Tsuna's attention were his scary gray-blue eyes and that he looked like he would kill you without hesitation. The boy curtly bowed and returned to his place in the line.

"Takeshi Yamamoto." called her father "From the House of Pioggia, I present you with the Rain Ring." her father took an icy blue ring from the box and passed it to a boy about her age. When the boy noticed her gaze upon him he gave her a refreshing smile which Tsuna blushed in reply. Yamamoto then returned his gaze to her father, then bowed and returned to his place in the line.

"Hayato Gokudera." summoned her father "From the House of Tempesta, I present you with the Storm Ring." her father took a fiery red ring from the box and gave it to a boy. He had silver hair and, with one look, Tsuna could see why he was the Storm Guardian. Gokudera had a wild look in his eyes and he looked like he was about to blow away anyone who came to his way, the boy hastily bowed and returned to his place in the line.

"Rokudo Mukuro." called her father "From the House of Nebbia, I present you with the Mist Ring." her father took an indigo ring from the box and handed it to a boy about a year older than Tsuna. He had a sinister look in his eyes and it made her feel uneasy, Mukuro smirked before his haughty bow and returning to his place in the line.

"Ryohei Sasagawa." called her father "From the House of Sole, I present you with the Sun Ring." her father took a bright yellow ring from the box and handed it to a boy slightly older than Tsuna. To her, he looked like the older brother she always wanted, a permanent strong-minded look on his face with a tender expression of kindness. When the boy got his ring he muttered a quiet "Yosh" then bowed and returned to his place in the line.

"Lambo Bovino" called her father "From the House of Fulmine, I present you with the Lightning Ring." her father took a green ring from the box and handed it to a boy about Tsuna's age but looked rather childish for his age. The infant bowed awkwardly, making Tsuna smile, and then went back to his place in the line.

"Byakuran Gesso" called her father "From the House of Luna, I present you with the Moon Ring." her father took a pure white ring from the box and handed it to a boy that lived to the Moon Guardians name. He had pure white hair just like the moon, and an unusually shaped purple tattoo. The boy bowed gracefully and returned to his place in the line.

As soon as Tsuna thought it was over, she started to back away, hoping to make a break for it until suddenly, her father turned to her, speaking up and said...

"For the last ring, Tsunayori Sawada." started her father Tsuna quickly stood still because her father used her full name, which meant he was serious "From the House of Cielo, I present to you the Sky Ring" with that said Reborn walked over holding the gold box that only had one beautiful hand carved orange ring. Her father took the ring and her hand and placed it on her right hand's middle finger. He then turned to the 7 boys "May these rings guide you in becoming Guardians," Then turned to Tsuna "And you, my beautiful young daughter, may it guide you in leading our country."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at her father, but she wasn't sure if she could lead the country. Thankfully, it won't be until when she reached 21. When she was sure that the whole meeting was over, she quickly made her way to the garden and saw that the stars were already out and the moon peeked from the clouds...

"Enjoying the view, my lady?" asked a voice from behind.

Startled by the sudden voice behind her, she spun around only to see the faces of her new 7 Guardians...

"Shouldn't you guys back there, receiving a congratulations from the adults?" asked Tsuna.

"Shouldn't you be too?" said the Rain Guardian.

"You're... Takeshi right?" asked Tsuna.

"Right you are." answered Takeshi with a smile played on his lips.

"Just 'cause I haven't been here for a while doesn't mean you could go flirting around." said a voice from above. A figure dressed in purple and black flew down from the balcony above and grabbed Tsuna by the waist "Ne? Tsu-chan Ushishishi~" added a playful voice.

Tsuna's Guardians quickly took a defensive stance and was ready to attack when Tsuna suddenly spoke up and said...

"You idiot..." said Tsuna her face darkened "I told you not to hug me from behind didn't I!" said Tsuna, irritated as she landed a punch on the blonde intruder's face which made him collapse in front of the Guardian "And who said I was flirting? Huh? Bel-kun?"

In that instant a single thought crossed her Guardians head 'Does she really need protection?' and that is how Tsuna, Bel and her Guardians met. (In my world at least)

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

English - Italian

Cloud – Nuvola

Rain – Pioggia

Storm – Tempesta

Mist – Nebbia

Sun – Sole

Lightning – Fulmine

Moon - Luna

Sky - Cielo

In the previous chapters I used the word Oni-chan on Xanxus, because he is Bel's older brother it should be Onii-chan which means older brother, but because Bel thinks his a demon he calls Xanxus Oni-chan because demon in Japanese is Oni

Please correct me if I'm wrong


	5. The Prince's Frog

I DO NOT OWN KHR!

* * *

**The Prince's Frog**

Tsuna's guardians just stared at her until one of them, particularly the Lightning Guardian Lambo, broke the silence and said…

"Ano…" Lambo started "Who is this?" as he pointed at Bel's unconscious figure.

"If I'm not mistaken, he is Vongola's 2nd Prince, Belphegor" stated Byakuran "But to think that their prince is this weak." he then chuckled.

Upon hearing those insulting words Bel got up and marched forward until he was in front of Byakuran, a small knife in his hand against the white haired man's throat…

"Ushishishi~ Who are you calling weak? Peasant." threatened Bel bringing the knife closer.

"Bel-kun will you stop pointing knives at people." Tsuna suddenly interjected, she was obviously used to Bel threatening others.

"But Tsu-chaan~" said Bel in a sing-song voice as he turned around to face Tsuna.

"No buts!" said Tsuna in a motherly stern voice.

"Tsuna-hime, may I ask how you to know each other?" asked the Mist Guardian, Mukuro

"As far as I've heard, Vongola's princes are known to be… Anti-social" Kyoya flatly stated the Cloud Guardian.

"It's a long story." said Tsuna.

"But we've known each other ever since we can remember." said Bel with a grin as he stood next to Tsuna, then he faced the guardians with his face saying 'She's mine!'

"How'd you found me anyway?" asked Tsuna staring at Bel.

"Simple." said Bel his grin never leaving his face "I know you. That's why I know you're here, I mean there's a full moon tonight and-" but his sentence was cut short when he heard,

"There you are Bel-san." said a new voice from behind.

In front of the door that lead to the ballroom stood a boy around Tsuna's age but he was somewhat short for his age. He wore a green and violet suit which matched his blue-green eyes and dark jade hair. But what caught everyone's attention was his big hat that had eyes popping out of them; it simply made the kid look like a frog…

"And what are you doing here, Froggy?" said Bel irritated by the new-comers entrance.

"Looking for you." said the so-called-froggy "And my name's Fran." he continued in a monotone voice.

"Like I care peasant." replied Bel as he threw a knife which landed straight on Fran's hat.

"Kya!" exclaimed Tsuna as she rushed towards Fran "Why'd you do that Bel-kun?"

She gently removed the knife then hugged the boy, not even noticing that the boy didn't even changed his expression or yelped in pain…

"Are you alright?" said Tsuna, worried.

"Of course he's alright!" scoffed Bel as he grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder prying her off Fran. He was clearly jealous.

"Ano…" started Fran as he was going to say 'I'm used to it' but after seeing Bel's jealous face he decided to take advantage of it. An unnoticeable smirk played on his lips "Itai! My head! It hurts!" faked Fran as he hugged Tsuna back.

"Why you…!" said an enraged Bel as he got ready to strangle Fran.

But Tsuna got in his way and said "You will not lay a hand on him!" she said in stern voice "Are you planning on injuring him more!"

"Tsuna-hime's right!" boomed Ryohei, the Sun Guardian's. "We should get this boy to the infirmary!"

"Arigato Ryohei-san." said Tsuna with a gentle smile and it made her Guardian's blush. It was the first time they saw their princess smile.

"But I don't wanna leave Tsuna-hime's side." whined Fran in a childish voice but sneaked a glance at Bel who got even more furious.

"Why you little…!" started Bel.

"Don't worry Fran-kun." smiled Tsuna "I won't let that Baka-neko hurt you anymore." then she shot a don't-you-dare-come-near look at Bel.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Hayato, the Storm Guardian, suddenly "I've finally decided."

"Decided what?" asked Tsuna confused

"That I will follow and serve you until the day I die!" announced Hayato "At first I wasn't so sure when I heard that you were a girl, but now I have no more doubts" and with that said, he kneeled next to Tsuna and grabbed her hand and kissed it in a very gentleman way which made Tsuna blush.

But then, someone grabbed Hayato by the shoulder and pushed him out of the way…

"Don't you think you're being too friendly?" asked Bel in a sadistic tone as he glared straight into Hayato's eyes, but unfortunately, Hayato couldn't see his eyes so his threat was halved.

"What's wrong with being friendly?" asked Takeshi as he put his arms around Tsuna small waist which made her let go of Fran "Ne? Tsuna?"

"Uh… Um… Yeah…" said Tsuna, trying to force her blush down and calming down her fast beating heart.

"Ne? Tsuna-hime, may I have this dance?" asked Byakuran as he grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Getting friendlier now are we?" someone suddenly said from behind, which made all flirting stop. Everyone scanned for the speaker of the voice.

"Reborn!" said Tsuna as she stood up straight and let go of Byakuran and Takeshi.

"You look enchanting tonight, Tsunayori-hime." said a man next to Reborn.

"Fon-sensei!" exclaimed Tsuna as she saw her Literature teacher.

"And I see that you're getting to know your new Guardians pretty well." Fon added with a smile.

"Awww~ Tsu-chan's growing up." teased Reborn "I guess Bel's chance with you just got degraded huh?" continued Reborn smirking.

"Reborn! I told you to stop saying weird things!" retorted Tsuna blushing.

But Reborn's words stung Bel more than Reborn knew…

"Fon-sensei please do something about Reborn." pleaded Tsuna.

"Why do you call Fon 'sensei' but you just call me Reborn? I'm your all round tutor you know." said Reborn pretending to be hurt.

"Tutor or torturer?" muttered Tsuna.

"Did you say something? Tsu-chan?" said Reborn darkly, which made Tsuna cringe and shiver in fear "Besides why are you all out here anyway? I understand why Tsuna is out here, but why all of you guys?"

"Is it wrong to get to know our princess?" Kyouya stated, voicing out Guardian's thoughts.

"Right… Well it's obvious why Bel's, but you." said Reborn as he turned to Fran "Who are you?"

"I am one of Bel-san's entourage." said Fran in a dull voice.

"Ah! Fon-sensei! You need to check Fran-kun! Bel just stabbed his head with a knife." exclaimed Tsuna rushing back to Fran.

"There's no need Tsu-chan," an irritated Bel interrupted "look; not even a scratch on him." said Bel as he lifted Fran's hat, hoping that Tsuna would see Fran for the devil he was then rush back to his arms, but Bel's daydreaming were cut short when he heard.

"You're right…" said Tsuna as she examined Fran "So cool!" her eyes were sparkling.

"Cool! Tsu-chaaan~" whined Bel as he crammed the hat back unto Fran's head, much to the distaste of the latter "You should be saying 'That's so scary!' or 'You're weird! I don't like you' then you should come rushing to me." finished Bel resting his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"If I don't like weird people then why did I became friends with you?" said Tsuna as she gently lifted Bel's head of her then turned back to Fran "Besides… I like Fran-kun" smiled Tsuna. Her ever innocent smile made even the emtionless Fran blush, his blush increased when Tsuna went closer to face him and directed the smile to him "So how did you do it?" she whispered.

Fran, who just managed to control his blushing, just smirked at her question then pulled Tsuna even closer and placed a small kiss on her cheek and then whispered to her ear "I like you too." causing Tsuna sit on the ground while holding the kissed cheek and blushing furiously.

"You little brat…" started Bel in such a dark tone that it sent chills down everyone's spine, he then pulled out his knives from who knows where. Fran took this as a cue to run and Bel quickly followed, throwing knife after knife…

"I hope he doesn't break anything this time." Reborn sighed, remembering the last time someone flirted with Tsuna in Bel's presence…

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Poisoned Apple Pie

**The Poisoned Apple Pie**

The next morning the sky was clear with the clouds drifting lazily and the trees swaying with the wind without a care in the world. Our young princess would have woken up to the birds' singing but instead her maids-in-waiting, who were also her few friends in the castle, were the one's assigned to wake her that morning…

"Tsuuuunaa-hiiiimeee wake up!" screamed a brunette in a sing-song voice.

"Haru-chan! You'll startle Tsuna-hime!" scolded another girl who had short orange hair.

And because of the noise, Tsuna slowly opened her eyes, and just stared at her 3 friends until one of them noticed…

"Ohayo Tsuna-hime." greeted a purplish haired girl.

"Ohayo Chrome-chan, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan." replied Tsuna with a smile.

"Ne? Tsuna-Hime? How were your guardians?" asked an overly curious brunette which went by the name of Haru.

"They were… fine I guess… I didn't really get to talk to them that much." Answered Tsuna, getting up then went to her dresser to comb her untamable hair "Ngh! Kyoko-chan, can you tame the other side?" asked Tsuna and Kyoko delightfully obliged.

"Why didn't you get to talk much?" asked Kyoko as she gently untangled Tsuna's bed hair.

"Yeah Tsuna-hime, I saw them follow you out to the garden terrace." added Haru as she and Chrome started to fix Tsuna's bed.

"Well Bel suddenly came and then…" started Tsuna but got interrupted by Haru.

"Hagi! Bel-sama came?" exclaimed Haru as she dropped the pillow she was fluffing, Chrome stopped straightening the sheets and Kyoko stopped combing Tsuna's hair midway. The three of them just stood there staring at Tsuna.

"Well nothing really happened!" said Tsuna breaking off their hopes defensively, but her cheeks were red.

Then Tsuna got up and dressed, trying to avoid any more questions but it wasn't easy with three friends who constantly pestered and asked. Tsuna finally gave in and told them exactly what happened last night…

"Kyaa!" was all Haru said for everyone to know how she felt.

"Fran-san's so bold…" said Chrome.

"It was just on the cheek okay!" flustered Tsuna as she got up and went straight to the dining hall.

"Tsuna-hime! Wait!" called Kyoko as she ran after Tsuna, followed by the other two "We forgot to tell you something!"

"Tell me what?" asked Tsuna as she turned around.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Haru as she finally remembered what they came to do "Your guardians will be joining you for breakfast."

"What?" cried Tsuna, surprised by this new information "I thought they went home!"

"Tsuna-hime." started Chrome "They're your guardians; they'll be staying here with you. It's one of their duties to be by your side and protect you." answered Chrome.

"Oh great" Tsuna muttered as she went straight to the Dining Hall leaving behind her three maids.

-Break. Break. -

The Dining Hall was a splendid room; it had pure white marble walls, the table was long and covered with a crisp white table cloth and the chairs were blue and white. The exquisite carvings on their side were made by hand. The chandeliers looked like melting ice at the near end of winter. Winter was the season when Tsuna's parents first met and this hall was dedicated to that magical moment of when two completely different people meet and fall in love…

"I see you're finally awake Tsuna." Reborn interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry" Tsuna apologized as she made her way to her seat in front of Reborn "at least I'm not last." added Tsuna as she noticed the vacant seat next to her

"Good morning Tsunayori-hime" her guardians greeted in unison.

'Tsunayori? Are they mad at me or something?' thought Tsuna "Look," she started "you don't have to be that formal you know… you can just call me Tsuna" she ended with a smile that you could just drown in.

"Besides, people use your full name when they're mad or something" said Bel as he came in "Morning Tsu-chan" said Bel as he sat next to Tsuna.

"Morning" Tsuna chirped with the same heartwarming smile.

"The food will be served momentarily" said a voice from behind the curtain entrance to the kitchen

And a little while longer, the food arrived. The food looked exotic and was from all around the world but nonetheless was a delicious and eventful meal. It was delicious because the food was great, eventful because… well… it all started when dessert came…

"And for dessert" started one of the maids "apple pie! Made by one of our 'special' chefs Bianchi Vi Veleno"

"What!" exclaimed Tsuna and Bel but were quickly stopped when Reborn kicked them under the table

"Why a special chef?" asked Yamamoto.

"Because she is one of our best chefs" replied Reborn but winced when Tsuna kicked him back then gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-planning look.

"Oh yes! You'll love what she'll cook!" added Bel and as if on cue, the food came in.

"What the hell are you saying?"Tsuna whispered furiously as she pulled Bel down out of ear shot "You know what Bianchi-nee's food can do"

"Well, with this we'll know if even their stomachs are strong enough" said Bel with an innocent grin 'And if I'm lucky enough, they could be gone for good' Bel gleefully thought as they got up in a correct sitting position.

"And why did you pull Tsuna-chan under the table?" asked an inquisitive Mukuro

"Nothing… Tsuna just confessed her love to me" answered Bel but because of that statement he received a punch on the head.

"I said no such thing" said Tsuna obviously ticked

"Well then," interrupted Reborn "let's eat!"

Tsuna couldn't help but just stare at her food, she turned to Reborn and Bel; they were obviously not going to eat the pie. So she faced her guardians, hoping that they would notice her mouthing no, but it was too late…

"You guys!" Tsuna cried in a panicking tone as she rushed towards her guardians who were on the floor coughing and holding their stomachs turning different shades of green and violet. Tsuna, Reborn and Bel (against his will) helped them to the different bathrooms near the dining hall. After coughing and puking, Kyoya said something that was on the entire guardians mind…

"What the hell!" Fumed Kyoya obviously pissed

"They should call that poisoned apple pie instead!" exclaimed an enraged Hayato

"That's because it was" answered Reborn as if it was the most ordinary answer anyone could give.

"I'm really, really sorry" apologized Tsuna bowing in front of them "I tried to warn you but _they_ wouldn't let me." She finished as she shot a death look at Reborn and Bel who in turn avoided her gaze "You guys should say sorry too!"

"Why should I?" Bel innocently asked.

"I was the one who told Bianchi to serve the pie." answered Reborn

"WHY? You know what Bianchi-nee's food can do" said an enraged Tsuna

"It was so that I could test them" answered a new voice from behind.

They all looked to search for the owner of the voice. Tsuna and Bel didn't have to since they already knew who owned it but still scanned the room; it's has been at least a year since they last heard it. They saw was a woman dressed in a chef's outfit tainted red that seemed to reflect her pink hair. Tsuna was about to speak but then Hayato said…

"Big sis!" said Hayato in shock and then he collapsed, looking sicker than before.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Tsuna as she rushed to Hayato's side "Wake up! Bianchi-nee! Look at what your poison did!" Then, she placed Hayato's head on her lap and Bel instantly tried to get him off bit Reborn stopped him.

'Seriously' thought Reborn 'Jealousy should have a limit'

"Funny" said the so-called-chef Bianchi "he should have puked all of it out of his system. Were you really this weak when I left you? Ne, Hayato?"

"Wait," said Tsuna trying to process what Bianchi just said "you left him?"

"S-she d-didn't lea-leave me…" started Hayato weakly "sh-she was ju-just-t ado-op-ted bef-ore m-me" *cough*

"You were adopted?" asked Tsuna as she brushed Hayato's hair aside.

"Yes hime" answered Hayato feeling better from Tsuna's touch.

"Aren't you TOO comfortable? Hayato?" Bel quickly intervened.

Hayato suddenly realized his position, bolted upright and saw all the icy dagger stares directed at him from the other Guardians…

"Tsuuuunaaa" Bel moaned as he lay on Tsuna's lap "my head hurts too" then he the opportunity to hugg her waist

"You idiot" Tsuna muttered, turning bright red

"You're still very close huh?" asked Bianchi smiling with fondness "I missed this kind of chaos"

"Oh yeah!" said Tsuna "Why are you here Bianchi-nee? Don't you have a fancy restaurant in France?"

"When I heard that your Guardians were chosen, I just had to see who they picked for you." answered Bianchi with a isn't-it-obvious-face "and I had to test them if they were worthy enough"

"You didn't have to that far you know." Tsuna snapped as she made Bel get off.

"I'm not the only one thinking that way you know." said Bianchi with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Huh?" asked Tsuna but it was also on the Guardian's and Bel's mind.

"She's right you know" said Reborn "I think Dino's arrival is next week" finished Reborn a smirk formed on his lips.


	7. Childhood Moment: Statue

**NOTICE: the "Childhood Moment" isn't just this one I am gonna do this every time I am having a mental block for the actual story, by the way this is still connected in some way and the titles I'm gonna use are titles of songs =) so in a way it's kinda like a songfic…**

_*Part of the song Statue by Lil Eddie*_

* * *

**Childhood Moment: Statue**

**Tsuna and Bel: 9 years old**

_*When a day is said and done,  
In the middle of the night and you're fast asleep, my love._

_Stay awake looking at your beauty,  
Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive.*_

Tsuna and Bel were having a sleep over at Bel's castle in the Land of Vongola. Tsuna lay fast asleep by Bel's side after having such a long day playing with Bel and Xanxus, although Xanxus just kinda chased them all around the castle for disturbing his sleep.

Bel was asleep too at least at first, Bel, for the first time, was thinking very hard about something or more specifically someone who lay beside him, he stared at Tsuna for along time and then he would ask himself "Why?"

Tsuna was sweet, kind and cute, although he'll never say it to anyone, so why did someone like her stick with a trouble-making loner like him 'it's just to good to be true' thought Bel

_*Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life  
Why you take such a hold of me girl,  
When I'm still trying to get my act right.  
What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,  
I don't see, what I have to offer.  
I shouldn't been in season, guess you could see I had potential.  
Do you know you're my Miracle?*_

All he did was cause Tsuna problems and get her into trouble like this afternoon with his brother or the other day when he got Tsuna to miss her lessons with Reborn, speaking of Reborn…

'that guy is just plain scary' thought Bel as a shiver ran through his back when he remembered the punishment (*cough*torture*cough*) he got from the tutor, let's just say that he'll never look at puppets and dolls the same way again

'Wait… what was I thinking about again?' thought Bel and then suddenly he felt someone take hold of his hand and then he remembered 'oh yeah, I was thinking about Tsuna'

*_I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,  
Got me frozen in my tracks.  
So amazed how you take me back,  
Each and everytime our love collapsed._

_Statue, stuck staring right at you,  
So when I'm lost for words,  
Everytime I disappoint you,  
It's just cause I can't believe,  
That you're so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
Don't wanna lose you, no. (Stuck like a statue)*_

Bel just stared at Tsuna trying to think of a logical explanation on why she would be friends with him was it money? Nah, they're already rich and Tsuna wasn't so low as to be friends with him just for money.

Was it for fame? Tsuna was already famous for being the kind and sweet princess, although people just didn't know how brutal their princess can be when she's angry.

Since she'd already a princess that also crossed out power, so why? Why would they be friends and sleep side by side like this, they were just to different…

Bel couldn't think of any other explanation so he just sat there and stared at Tsuna

**Flashback within a Flashback**

"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't wanna see me anymore" said Bel after Tsuna and him got into another argument

"Wha?" said Tsuna surprised at what Bel said "what are you talking about?"

"well, all we do is fight so I'd understand I you wanna leave" said Bel when suddenly Tsuna slapped him hard on his cheek

"who are you and what did you do with Bel?" said Tsuna accusingly "Bel would never say something serious like that"

"OI! I could be serious if I wanted to! You idiot" retorted Bel

"you're not Bel" continued Tsuna "Bel would never say something like leaving!"

"but it could happen!" answered Bel back "I mean… all we do is fight!"

"so! Friends do that! Their fighting and making up means that they're trust each other so much that they don't take the fights that seriously! Baka-neko!" shouted Tsuna angrily at Bel

"it is" said Bel trying to digest what Tsuna said

"it is, you idiot" said Tsuna calming down because she finally got through Bel "besides, I like you to much to leave you" ended Tsuna with a smile

And with those words Bel got back to his old mischievous self and saw this as an opportunity…

"I like you too Tsuna" he replied with a grin then kissed Tsuna on the cheek which made Tsuna get as red as a tomato

"y-you" stuttered Tsuna but couldn't finish because she was utterly speechless

**End of Flashback within a Flashback**

*_Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars,  
God really had to spend extra time, when he sculptured your heart.  
Cause there's no explanation, can't solve the equation.  
It's like you love me more than I love myself.  
When a day Is said and done,  
And In the middle of the night you're fast asleep, my love  
I'm the luckiest man alive.*_

'I like you to much to leave you…' those words echoed through Bel's mind as he gently swept Tsuna's bangs aside, Bel then looked outside from his bedrooms giant window which showed the stars in the night sky shining brightly as if they were shining for them.

And then Bel realized, he didn't need to know why Tsuna was there by his side because he was happy that Tsuna was by his side and that's all he needed. Still he would like to thank whoever showed him Tsuna, because Tsuna was the person whose smile lit his gloomy world and whose warm touch melted his cold heart

And so as Tsuna lay there fas asleep Bel stared at her and thanked the heavens for making him the luckiest man alive…

* * *

**END! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Hiding in the Forest

**Hiding in the Forest**

On the outskirts of Namimori, two carriages pulled by white horses were making their way to the castle. One was filled with baggage and presents while the other had passengers in it…

"We have arrived, my lord" said a man in a black coat with glasses that completely covered his eyes. He looked like the perfect guard for a royal family.

"I can't wait to see my little sister again." said the other man with sun kissed blonde hair, and kept on talking about his little sister with a smile on his face until they've reached the castle garden.

"We are glad that you have arrived safely, Lord Cavallone" greeted the servant who opened Lord Cavallones's carriage.

"And I'm glad that I could come here" answered Lord Cavallone as he made his way to the palace garden, where he expected to see his little sister and he was also hoping that her guardians were there too.

"Tsu-chan~!" called out the man as he made his way to Tsuna.

"Dino-niisan!" Tsuna cried happily as she rushed to hug Dino

"My, my Tsu-chan" said Dino as he hugged her back "You've grown so big! Both in height and weight"

"I have not" Tsuna retorted as she pouted cutely like a child.

"Tsuna!" called out Reborn "I think you should let Lord Cavallone rest"

"Awww" Tsuna whined as she let go of Dino.

"Come on Reborn" said Dino "I'm not that tired, come on Tsu-chan let's play!" as he held Tsuna's hand "and you guys can come out now" he called out in a voice louder than before.

And instantly, 7 familiar guys came out of hiding from different places in the garden…

"You're not gonna do anything weird to us right?" Lambo asked suspiciously.

"Weird?" asked Dino

"You're not gonna make us eat something?" asked Hayato

"Or make us do anything?" added Takeshi

"What are they talking about?" Dino asked turning to Tsuna. Before Tsuna could open her mouth, Bel jumped from a tree and landed in front of them.

"They met Bianchi" explained Bel, answering Dino's question "But forget about that," added Bel as he held onto Tsuna's other hand "you were talking about playing with Tsuna?"

"Yup" said Dino smiling

"Then let's play" started Bel as he pulled Tsuna closer to him "hide-and-seek. You'll be it"

"Wha-?" Dino was surprised at the sudden challenge

"No peeking alright?" called out Bel as he and Tsuna ran into the forest

"You should start counting" Reborn reminded to Dino as he calmly drank his tea "and you guys should start hiding" as he turned to the guardians.

"Hiding! We should be following Tsuna-hime!" exclaimed Hayato

"He's right!" agreed Byakuran "Who knows what Bel-kun would do to her."

"The forest is dark" said Mukuro

"And no one might hear you scream" added Kyouya

Silence fell on the guardians until one of them, Kyouya to be exact, ran to the direction that Bel and Tsuna went with the others following…

"This game has gotten me excited to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he ran to join the others.

With Tsuna and Bel…

"Bel" whined Tsuna, tired from running "where the hell are you taking me? Are we gonna hide?"

"Yup" replied Bel with his famous grin.

"Wouldn't be easier if we weren't together?" asked Tsuna. At this, Bel stopped "Bel?"

"Would it be easier for you" started Bel as he faced Tsuna "if you weren't with me?"

"I…" said Tsuna but couldn't think of anything to say, then she just realized during the time Bel was here they haven't really spent time together. "I didn't mean that you idiot." added Tsuna as she held on to Bels hand and turned around to hide her blush.

"Let's go before they find us." Then she turned to look at Bel "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing much" said Bel 'Finally got your attention huh?' thought Bel as he let Tsuna lead the way.

After 30 minutes of running and hiding in the garden, Dino finally found Mukuro who used his illusions to hide himself, making him the last one to be found…

"Mukuro-kun! You cheated! That was so unfair!" complained Tsuna

"You should have hid with me instead, Tsunayori-chan" said Mukuro as he held Tsuna's chin gently, making her blush

"Oya oya," interrupted Bel as he grabbed Mukuro's hand tightly "what do you think you're doing huh? You perverted illusionist" ended Bel with a dark aura surrounding him and a fierce killer intent directed at Mukuro.

"I don't want to hear that from a perverted cat like you" replied Mukuro with the same amount of killer intent directed back at Bel.

"Stop it you two!" ordered Tsuna "you're making the forest creatures scared!" She motioned to a pair of quivering rabbits who ran away when Bel and Mukuro stared at them "But still I didn't know you could do illusions Mukuro" Tsuna said in wonder.

"It's one of the specialties of the House of Nebbia" said Dino as he approached Tsuna.

"You're gonna be late for your Physics lesson, Tsuna" said Reborn suddenly getting up from his chair "We should head inside, Verde'll use you as a test subject again if you're late.., and Dino you're whip is hangi-" but he got cut off as Dino suddenly said:

"Ahh! I haven't fixed my belongings yet!" exclaimed Dino

But as soon as he took one step, he tripped on his whip which was hanging from his side and since Romario wasn't there to catch him, he accidentally pushed Tsuna as he fell face first to the ground. Tsuna, who didn't expect that, couldn't keep her balance and fell forward but luckily (or unluckily), Bel was in front of her and they both fell together with Bel cushioning her fall and her lips. The Guardians just stared at the scene in front of them…

"Tsuna-chan's…" started Takeshi

"first…" added Hayato

"kiss..?" ended Lambo

* * *

**REVIEW!**

My sister asked me if my chapter titles are connected to fairytales of some kind so I explained it to her and decided to let you guys know too (if you didn't notice)

In to the Rabbit Hole: Alice in Wonderland

Tsuna and the Beast: Beauty and the Beast

Tsuna and the 7 Guardians: Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs

The Prince's Frog: The Frog Prince

The Poisoned Apple Pie: Snow White's poisoned apple

Hiding in the Forest: Aurora and Snow White and other fairytale characters hide in the forest when they're running away from the villain

Here' s the title of the next chapter! True Love's Second Kiss

**REVIEW!**


	9. True Love's Second Kiss

In case anyone else is wondering at how the Guardians got caught, here's the list in order of when they got caught…

1st = Hayato: Because he was screaming "Tsuna-hime" all over the place

2nd = Kyoya: He didn't even bother to hide...

3rd = Lambo: Because when he got to the dark part of the forest... he started

crying...

4th = Ryohei: Being the big brother type that he was he rushed to the crying

Lambo and got caught by Dino

5th = Takeshi: Dino just found him normally (Takeshi was actually looking for

Tsuna too, just not as loudly as Hayato)

6th = Tsuna and Bel: Dino heard them fighting, Tsuna saying "You perverted

cat!" and Bel saying "But I tripped Tsu-chan! I honestly didn't touch you

there!" (Dino held on tightly to Bel, keeping him away from Tsuna, until they

found the others)

7th = Byakuran: The maids presented the group with snacks. Cookies, cakes and

marshmallows attracted Byakuran like honey to a bee

8th = Mukuro: (Illusions would be so neat to have because of my moody demonic

teachers)

I just want to give special thanks to Twisted Pichu =]

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_Tsuna, who didn't expect that, couldn't keep her balance and fell forward but luckily (or unluckily), Bel was in front of her and they both fell together with Bel cushioning her fall and her lips. The Guardians just stared at the scene in front of them…_

_"Tsuna-chan's…" started Takeshi_

_"first…" added Hayato_

_"kiss..?" ended Lambo_

**True Love's Second Kiss**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Mukuro demanded angrily, lifting Bel by the collar using his trident.

"Making advancements on the princess is against the rules." Kyoya threatened darkly as two tonfas whipped out.

Bel only remained silent, not even trying to deny what had happened…

"Tsuna-hime! Are you alright?" asked Hayato worriedly.

"You must have been shocked, Tsu-chan" said Takeshi, although he was more in disbelief.

Tsuna echoed Bel's silence…

"Tsu-chan's in shock because of what you did." Byakuran accused darkly.

"You just stole a woman's innocence to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei to Bel.

"Tsuna-hime's…" started Lambo in shock "first kiss…"

The words that Lambo said echoed through the Guardians minds. It was a fact that they didn't want to accept and it made them want to kill Bel even more until Dino broke their thoughts…

"Was that really Tsu-chan's first kiss?" started Dino while thinking about those words. Tsuna immediately snapped out of her silence and hurried to Dino "Ne, Reborn!" asked Dino as he faced the tutor "Didn't Tsuna already have her first ki-" before Dino could finish his sentence Tsuna already covered his mouth.

"Hahahaha," Tsuna nervously laughed while dragging Dino away "don't you have your luggage to fix Dino-nii? Hahaha…"

"Ahhh," exclaimed Reborn "that kiss, I remember that."

"Reborn! Don't you dare!" Tsuna flustered, still holding Dino's mouth shut while glaring at him.

"What are you talking about Reborn-san?" asked Byakuran, curiosity in every word.

"Before I tell you," said Reborn looking at the Guardians "release Bel-kun first."

Mukuro reluctantly released Bel from his trident's grasp…

"Ne, Reborn," started Bel as he went to Reborn's side "are you really gonna tell them, Tsuna might kill you."

"If Tsuna really trusts her Guardians then she'll let me," said Reborn looking at Tsuna "Right? Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't say a word as Reborn's words sunk in.

'Letting them know about me would be a sign of trust' thought Tsuna as she released Dino and they both went to Reborn's side.

"Of all the things you could tell them about me, why that incident?" demanded Tsuna with a pout.

"Because we can't let them go thinking that this was your first kiss. When it really happened 2 years ago" answered Reborn with a smile.

"Fine," Tsuna said giving in "but you guys better remember that I was 13 when this happened and you have to promise me you won't hurt Bel after this."

"Yes Princess" said the Guardians nonchalantly but with hard expressions on their faces.

"Ok" started Reborn "it all happened on the balcony of Tsuna's room…"

**_Flashback_**

Tsuna was sitting on the bench on her balcony that was facing the garden while reading a book that Reborn lent her, when suddenly Bel came…

"What are you reading Tsu-chan?" asked Bel looking over Tsuna's shoulder.

"A book about gestures," answered Tsuna looking up to face Bel "it's really interesting."

"Gestures? How can gestures be interesting?" asked Bel who was now sitting beside Tsuna.

"You know the small things we do like holding hands and such" answered Tsuna.

"Yeah…" answered Bel not sure where this topic will take them…

"Well, there are meanings behind them, like holding hands is another way of saying 'we can learn to love each other' isn't that great?" Tsuna recited, eyes beaming "You can say all of that just by holding hands!"

"Let me see that," said Bel as Tsuna gave him the book "alright then… have you read all of this yet?"

"Yup it's my third time reading it, I think." said Tsuna, proud of herself "It's a thin book so I've practically memorized it by now."

"We'll see about that" said Bel facing Tsuna "I'll do a gesture from this book and you'll tell me what it means, ok?" Bel offered.

"Sure" answered Tsuna thinking that it'll be fun; just like a game.

"Let's start" said Bel as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and gently kissed it "what did that mean?"

"I adore you" answered Tsuna.

"How about this?" Then Bel kissed Tsuna on the nose.

"You're special to me" answered Tsuna, turning pink on the cheeks.

"Good" said Bel smiling then he grabbed Tsuna's hands.

"I already told you about that" said Tsuna turning brighter pink when Bel suddenly lifted her chin so that he could stare into his eyes.

"Don't" started Tsuna "don't let go…"

"You've really memorized this, huh?" said Bel, teasingly noticing Tsuna's red cheeks.

"I told you I've memorized it now, let's just stop this." said Tsuna forcing her blush down

"Just one more gesture" said Bel and slowly he got closer to Tsuna and their lips met for a few seconds until Bel pulled away "what did that mean?"

"I… "Stuttered Tsuna turning as red as a tomato "I lo-love you…" whispered Tsuna.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." said Bel teasingly

"I said…" said Tsuna turning redder (if that was possible) "I love you"

"I love you too Tsu-chan" said Bel with a smile.

"You…" said Tsuna feeling flustered "You idiot" ended Tsuna as she got up but was stopped when Bel's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Bel was about to say something when a voice that they knew too well was heard.

"Arms around the waist" started Reborn as the two of them stared at him "I think it means 'I love you too much to let you go', what a bold move Bel-kun."

"Reborn! How long have you been standing there?" demanded Tsuna, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"Long enough" stated Reborn calmly.

"We were only playing a game, okay!" said Tsuna trying to keep her blush down.

"Sure" replied Reborn 'I wonder how the others will react after I tell them' thought Reborn.

**_End of Flashback_**

"And that's how Tsuna's first kiss really went." ended Reborn with a smirk.

The Guardians sat there with their mouths gaping when Lambo broke the silence once again…

"So no matter what happened," started Lambo "Bel was still Tsuna-hime's first kiss."

"That's right." answered Dino.

"Even though it happened 2 years ago." said Takeshi.

"You even flirted with Tsu-chan back then!" Mukuro venting out his rising anger.

"I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but I don't think I can restrain myself anymore." said Byakuran as he got up with the Guardians following behind.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise Tsuna-hime, but that cat needs to learn his lesson." stated Hayato.

"I will bite you to death" Kyouya threatened as the Guardians advanced towards Bel.

Tsuna, not knowing what to do, suddenly grabbed Bel's hand and made a run for it…

"Tsuna!" shouted Ryohei as they followed.

"Are you really gonna follow them?" Reborn interrupted, suddenly stopping the Guardians.

"What do you mean?" asked Takeshi.

"Knowing that Tsuna is with him" started Dino "are you still gonna attack him?"

Silence fell on the Guardians as they dropped their weapons…

"He better bring Tsuna-hime back for dinner." was all Hayato said.

With Bel and Tsuna…

"I think we lost them" Tsuna panted from exhaustion.

"Why did we run anyway?" asked Bel who was also tired.

"You idiot," Tsuna was clearly annoyed as she hit Bel on the head "isn't it obvious? They were about to kill you back there!"

"And you didn't want me to get killed?" asked Bel with a grin.

"Of course I didn't!" Tsuna yelled out, then suddenly realizing what she said and turned tomato red.

"Ne, Tsuna" started Bel as he got closer "do you still remember those gestures?"

"I think so" said Tsuna facing Bel "why?"

"Then what does this mean?" said Bel as he kissed Tsuna on the forehead.

Tsuna was shocked by what happened and turned even redder but she managed to say the right answer…

"Forever…" started Tsuna in a whisper "forever you'll be mine…" ended Tsuna as she looked up to face Bel.

"You're right Tsuna." Bel whispered "Forever you'll be mine and no one else…"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

The gestures I wrote here I found them on the net I don't know what site but I just did…

Here they are again:

*Kiss on the hand = "I adore you"

*Kiss on the nose = "You're so special to me"

*Holding hands = "We can learn to love each other"

*Looking into each other's eyes = "Don't let go"

*Kiss on the lips = "I love you"

*Arms around the waist = "I love you too much to let go"

*Kiss on the forehead = "Forever you will be mine"

**REVIEW!**


	10. At The Strike Of Twelve: Part I

**At the Strike of Twelve (Part I)**

_**October 13, 10 o'clock in the morning**_

"…and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." ended Fon in a suave manner as he looked up at his pupil, who apparently wasn't listening

"Tsunayori-hime?" asked Fon as he walked closer to Tsuna until he was standing right in front of her. "Hello? Tsuna-hime?" asked Fon waving his hand in front of her face. "Ne? Fon-sensei?" asked Tsuna still having a dazed look on her face. "What gift do you think I should give to Reborn?"

"So that's what's bothering you," said Fon as he sat right next to the princess. "I don't think he really cares about presents, in fact, I don't think he cares about his birthday at all"

"But still!" exclaimed the brunette staring at Fon. "It's his birthday! Even if only a handful know we should still celebrate it."

"Do you think he would like a celebration?" asked Fon.

"No." answered Tsuna glumly. "That's why I'll just give him a gift, but every gift I give him he just ruffles my hair in thanks!"

"Isn't that enough?" said Fon smiling warmly. "We know that Reborn is a man of few words, and that's how he shows his appreciation and happiness."

"I know," responded Tsuna. "But I still want to celebrate it, a birthday is such a special occasion." at this Tsuna sighed.

"If you're that bothered by it," started Fon while putting a hand atop of Tsuna's head then patting her "why don't you go and ask Colonello." ended Fon with a smile.

"You're right! Colonello must know what that guy wants!" said Tsuna standing up then gave Fon a hug before rushing to the door as a 'Thanks Fon-sensei!' could be heard outside on the hall and a soft chuckle could be heard from Fon.

Tsuna went straight to the horses' stable. If her guess was correct then Colonello, her Equestrian mentor, would be there mending the horses like every afternoon.

"Colonello!" exclaimed Tsuna as she entered the stables. "Are you here?"

"Right here Tsuna!" a voice from the back of the stables answered and Tsuna went to that direction and saw her teacher brushing the mane of a white horse with 3 black spots on its behind. Colonello was a tall blonde man with light blue eyes. He had a sturdy built but had a playful school boy aura surrounding him. He is Reborn's best friend and they complement each other very much. Reborn is the matured and composed one while Colonello is the mischievous and loud one.

"What's up Tsuna?" asked Colonello casually.

"Ne, Colonello?" started Tsuna as she picked up a brush and helped Colonello tame the horses' mane. "What kind of gift do you think Reborn would like?"

"Hmmm…" mused Colonello. "Nothing… I guess."

"Nothing?" exclaimed Tsuna as she stopped brushing the horse too stare at her mentor. "How can you want nothing for your birthday?"

"Well you know Reborn," answered Colonello as he stopped brushing and started fixing his grooming kit "he's not really a materialistic man."

"But I want to give him something special this year." said Tsuna while helping the blonde tidy up. "You only turn 30 once you know."

"If you really want it to be special then, don't ask me what to buy." answered the blonde as he picked up the horses water bucket and made his way to the door. "That guy would love it if you buy what YOU thought of, not what others told you." ended Colonello.

"You really think so?" asked the princess following his pace. "I'm sure of it" answered Colonello with a reassuring smile.

"But how would I personaly choose a gift?" asked Tsuna. "Every year I would just tell the maids to buy it for me."

"I know," said Colonello "you could wear a disguise!" announced Colonello mischief in his eyes. "Come on, I've got a few wigs and costumes at the back" then he walked to the back of the stable as Tsuna followed. When they got to the back they stopped in front of a large trunk. When Colonello opened it the princess was surprised to find a variety of clothes and wigs, they were all obviously used at some point in time.

"Uhh..." Tsuna was speechless. "Colonello? Why do you so many disguises?"

At this question her equestrian mentor stopped rummaging the trunk.

"Uhh..." Colonello was also speechless. "No particular reason."

"I won't ask anymore." said the brunette as she settled besides Colonello not wanting to know the reason. After a few minutes of picking they ended up with a plain blue commoner dress and a blonde wig that ends on her shoulders. "But I can't let you out alone…" mused Colonello. "Ah! Wait right here, I'll have someone escort you." then he rushed outside. "Who?" cried Tsuna as she followed him. "The one who's sleeping like a cat on the roof!" hollered Colonello as Tsuna caught up to him.

They were standing in front of the stable when Colonello called out a familiar name…

"OI BEL!" hollered the tall blonde putting his hands to the side of his lips to make a louder sound. "BEL! WAKE UP!"

"Bel's up there?" asked Tsuna shocked that her best friend would sleep in that place. "Why?"

"He always sleeps on the roof when you have lessons," Colonello explained "says he feels better when his near the sky, it reminds him of you I think."

"Oh…" was all that Tsuna could say as blood went to her face and made her cheeks blush. '_I wonder why the sky though?' _thought the princess but got interrupted in her thinking when a familiar face showed at the top of the roof.

"You dare interrupt my sleep commoner?" said Bel obviously pissed but his face softened as he jumped from the roof to land in front of our disguised princess. "Tuna?" he asked which earned him a punch on the head.

"it's TSUNA!" exclaimed Tsuna pissed by the name.

"Sure sure." said Bel in a monotone voice while rubbing his head then grinned as he stared at Tsuna. "What's with the wig? Practicing what our kid will look like? Ushishishi~"

"Wha-!" exclaimed Tsuna turning tomato red. "This is a disguise idiot! So I could go to the village and buy a gift!"

"A gift? For Reborn?" asked Bel. "Where'd you get the clothes anyway?"

"A maid!" cried Colonello a little too loudly. "A maid lent it to us hahahaha right Tsuna." finished the blonde throwing Tsuna a desperate look. "Right…" answered Tsuna unencouragingly _'It became more obvious with the way you reacted.' _the princess thought.

"Sure…" said Bel obviously not convinced. "So then… I guess I'll accompany Tsu-chan to the village now." grinned Bel.

"I knew you'd be up for it" said Colonello glad that they changed topics.

"Of course I would," answered a grinning Bel "it'll be just like a date."

_**October 13 12o'clock noon**_

Tsuna and Bel were walking along the village's street. It was an understatement to say that Tsuna amazed to see all the different shops. It was the first time for Tsuna to be out of the palace and not being surrounded by guards and letting maids buy everything for her. This time it was only her and Bel. Bel didn't need a disguise, since he was from another kingdom no one really knew him here and he said that disguising was for commoners.

Yup, only her and Bel. Together. Alone. Side-by-side. Going out in the village _'It'll be just like a date.' _those words echoed through our princess' head it made her heart skip a beat and made her cheeks blush just by thinking about it.

"Why are you all red Tsu-chan?" said Bel as he drew his face near Tsuna while his mouth formed a grin.

"I am not!" answered Tsuna defensively her voice was stern but her face got redder as if it was purposefully rebelling what she was saying.

"Are you nervous because it's you first date?" said Bel standing infront of Tsuna making her halt.

"It's not a date Bel." said Tsuna looking at her side not daring to look at Bel's face, which was to close for her own sake _'Calm down heart!' _Tsuna scolded herself as she felt her heart beat faster.

"Really?" asked Bel mischievously. "A guy and a girl walking through the streets together, anyone who saw it would call it a date ushishishi~"

"Well we're not." answered Tsuna as she walked past Bel not wanting him to see her tomato face. "We're just gonna buy a gift for Reborn."

When she saw from the corner of her eyes that Bel was beside her again Tsuna was going to continue walking forward and look for a gift when suddenly an over perky woman stopped them in their tracks.

"Good day mam and sir." said the woman in a sing song voice. "Are you on a date?"

"N-" before Tsuna could finish her protest Bel cut her.

"YES we are." answered Bel grinning which made Tsuna blush and of course Bel noticed.

"Well then! How would you like to try our couple shop "Infinite Love"!" asked or demanded the lady.

"Couple shop?" asked Bel, he won't let Tsuna answer or even voice out her objections.

"Yes! In our couple shop you could do lot's of fun stuffs to do with your special someone." smiled the lady. "We'll go in." answered Bel happily. "Great!" cheered the lady. "Please wait here while I go check the line."

"Bel!" hissed Tsuna as she pulled him closer so that only he could hear. "What do you think you're doing? We're not a couple."

"But we look like one," replied Bel as if it was that simple "come on Tsuna, ever since those commoners came we don't have time to play anymore."

"Play?" asked Tsuna not believing his friends childishness.

"Eh, you know what I mean." shrugged Bel not caring that he sounded like a child.

"But we have to find a gift for Reborn." said Tsuna.

"Look inside," said Bel pointing inside the shop "they've got lots of great stuffs to choose from."

"but-" Tsuna was once again stopped by the perky lady.

"The line is quiet short now," smiled the lady "in fact I think you're next."

"Then let's go Tsu-chan~" grinned Bel in a sing song voice as he dragged Tsuna into the shop.

"Enjoy your date!" called after the perky lady.

* * *

**kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long long time =(**

**I really do feel bad about it but a lot has happened within my family and I'm just starting to get used to college life…**

**I started this chapter around October that's why it's Reborn's birthday, but then a lot of family stuffs and academic crammings came so I didn't get to finish it**

**I'm sorry if it's crappy but I really am trying my best**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, alerted or even just glanced at this story**

**I'll try to finish the second part within this month**

**And if you have any request songs for the Childhood Moments thing I'll be glad to accept **

**I really am sorry for not updating, I'll try not to take that long to update EVER**

**THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS!**


	11. Childhood Moment: You

**Author: I'm kinda stuck (again) on the main plot, but I had this idea for a oneshot =D**

**So enjoy!**

**[I used the English translation of the song You by B2ST for those who don't know them their a 6 member Korean boy group, those 6 members are Doo Joon, Jun Hyung, Hyun Seung, Yo Seop, Ki Kwang & Dong Woon(my BIAS 3)]**

_*Part of the song You by B2ST*_

**Bel & Tsuna: 14 years old **

* * *

**Childhood Moment: You**

_*I'm gonna make you love me, I love you__  
__I'm only happy when you are here. I always just need you_

_(Because of you you you you)_

_I only think of you (you you you Now)__  
__Love me, love me,__only look at me*_

Staring off into space wasn't something Bel usually did. He was usually loud and reckless, which is why a quiet Bel is something that would freak anybody out but Xanxus would never freak out nor would he admit that he was concerned with his brother's unusual silence. So Xanxus did the only way he knew to get someone's attention, or in this case show concern for another, he threw something at Bel. He grabbed the closest thing to his hand, which was a book, and threw it at the blonde which perfectly hit his face earning different reactions from the occupants of the room they were in.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Bel, being snapped out of his trance, obviously pissed "Why'd you have to throw a hardbound dictionary at my face!"

"You're too quiet." answered his brother in a matter-of-fact tone as he resumed drinking his whisky.

"Why I ought to-" Bel was gonna throw the book back at his brother but his hand was caught by a huge scary man "You will not harm the prince," said the man whose moustache irritated Bel more "even though you are his brother."

"Shut up Levi," said Bel as he got his hand away from the tall man "besides, you're just being a biased-pedo-freak ushishishi~" the blonde ended with his signature laugh.

Before Levi could retort or harm the younger prince Lussuria interrupted their bickering.

"Why _were_ you so quiet Bel?" asked the flamboyant man, at this question everyone looked at Bel.

"No reason." Bel answered while hiding his nervousness with a grin _'if I'm gonna ask him I might as well do it now while there are witnesses to my death' _thought Bel as he looked at his brother.

"What are you looking at trash?" asked the raven haired man.

"Neh, Oni-chan," gulped Bel "how'd you get Squalo to fall for you?" at this question Xanxus literally dropped his glass and Squalo fell off his chair. The eyes that were focused on Bel were now dead locked on Xanxus waiting for his answer.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?" retorted the soon-to-be-king not even denying Bel's question.

"No particular reason," said Bel smirking "I'm just wondering how someone who wants silence all the time ended up with someone with a built in megaphone in his throat."

"I am not obligated to answer that question." answered Xanxus calmly as he made his way to the wine cabinet to get another glass.

"Then I'll ask you then," stated Bel as he faced a still flustered Squalo "how'd you fall for someone like _him_" emphasizing the last word as he pointed a thumb to Xanxus.

Silence was the only thing that Squalo answered. So he kept silent wishing for Bel to drop the subject, but he didn't , the young prince kept staring at the white haired man waiting for an answer and he even smirked at Squalo when he saw him become flustered which irritated the white haired male.

"VOI! You little brat!" exclaimed Squalo "are you toying me with those questions?"

"I'm not toying with you" said Bel grinning "I'm just… curious that's all"

"Yeah right! I ought to just cut your head right off!"

"Oh hush Squ-chan" interrupted Lussuria "but seriously Bel-chan, this is the first time I've heard of thing like this come out of your mouth. Don't tell me that you're in LOVE!" exclaimed Lussuria as he bounced happily next to Bel "who's the lucky girl? Or guy?"

"I'm not in love okay!" said Bel in a voice a little too loud than he wanted it to be "And if I did fall for a person it would be a GIRL."

"Love knows no gender Bel-chan," giggled the queer man "just look at your brother, so who's the lucky girl?" persisted Lus

"I told you there's no-"

"Tsuna." said Fran from the corner of the room "It's Tsuna-hime, right idiot-prince?"

_*Even though I can't say it right now,__  
__Even when I keep getting nervous looking at you__  
__I always think of you__  
__You don't know yet, you don't know my love__  
__I just need you*_

Bel fell silent for the second time that day but this time his silence was accompanied by his pink cheeks, which made Lussuria hug him by the neck and twirl him around the room.

"Aigoo! Our little Bel's growing up so fast!" cried Lussuria as he continued to hug the life out of Bel.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" cried Bel as he struggled to get out of Lus's death hug.

"Spin him faster Peacock-lover." Said Fran enjoying the way Bel's face was turning purple because of lack of oxygen.

"Let go of him Lussuria." said Xanxus getting pissed by the noise. "Father would get pissed if you killed him." and to that Lussuria, although a little reluctantly, let go of Bel.

"Air!" cried Bel dramatically.

"Anyways Bel-chan~" cried Lussuria in a sing-song voice "It took you long enough to realize your feelings for Tsu-chan~"

"Well he is an idiot-prince for a reason," added Fran. "Even I noticed that he liked her, and I was just watching from the sidelines."

"The brat's right," said Squalo taking interest in the conversation. "You never were the sharpest knife in the box, how'd you suddenly realize your own damn feelings?"

"It's not sudden," whispered Bel as he got to his chair. "It's just that… I don't know if I should be telling you this." said Bel, sure they already know about him liking Tsuna in _that_ way that's why it wouldn't be a problem asking them advice on how to make the princess fall for him, but he was also sure that he would never hear the end of Fran's teasing and Lus's love advice that DON'T work.

"You've already started to tell us," said Squalo. "Might as well finish your story."

"Fine." Belphegor said reluctantly. "She just keep popping in my mind randomly, and lately I've been having this dream-" but he got cut off by Fran.

"A dream!" cried Fran shocked by this revelation. "I knew you were a pervert, but that's just-" this time it was the prince's turn to cut him off.

"Don't be ridiculous!" cried Bel as he threw a knife at Fran. "It's not _that _kind of dream, I was just confessing my love to her that's all!" exclaimed Bel but soon regretted it after realizing what he just said.

_*I want you like this__  
__I just keep seeing you__  
__In my head, it's filled with the thoughts of you.__  
__I'm so happy all day__  
__I sing a song for you__  
__Anytime*_

"OMG! Bel-chan!" exclaimed Lussuria as he rushed to grab the blonde for another death hug, but fortunately Bel got out of his way in time which caused Lus to fall and kiss the floor.

"Touch down!" cries Fran while comically flinging his arms in the air.

"Is that why you're suddenly curious about my relationship with that loud-mouth over there?" asked Xanxus pointing a finger to Squalo, the he turned to smirk at Bel. "Never thought you'd be that desperate."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you guys," mumbled Bel.

"Told them what?" asked a voice from the door. It was Mammon, he just got back from the land of Namimori. Although he lives at the land of Vongola he's the one in charge of teaching history to Tsuna, he accepted the job despite the long distance because Iemitsu is willing to pay a large sum of money to whoever has patience enough in teaching Tsuna the subject she hates the most.

"That Bel's been having dreams about Tsuna." answered Fran nonchalantly.

"It's not _those_ kinds of dreams, okay!" cried Bel before Mammon could harm him. Over the years of teaching Tsuna the man grew a soft spot for the princess.

"Then what kind of dream was it? Hmm?" asked Mammon ready to torture the younger if he answers wrong.

"It's nothing big okay. I just told her outright on how I felt, because I know I can't really tell her in real life." said Bel, waiting for a smack or kick from Mammon saying that he shouldn't lay a hand on his student but the elder didn't instead he laughed.

_*I was the silent one who said that I was never going to have a one-sided love in my life__  
__That I was going to meet someone who loves me__  
__But you are the girl that who broke all of that, how sad is this__  
__I leave a message on your phone using the emoticons that I thought were so corny__  
__You are the first girl who changed me this much* _

"Why are you laughing?" cried Bel getting irritated at the thought of being ridiculed.

"It's just that," started Mammon still smiling "I clearly remember you say that you'd never be the one to chase after the girl, that they'll be the ones chasing after you." and with that said the other occupants of the room laughed except for Fran since he wasn't there when it happened but he did smile and whispered 'Stupid-prince, eating his own words.'

"Shut up froggie." grumbled Bel as he remembered those words. "I was young! And I haven't met Tsuna yet at that time."

"Mammon." Xanxus said suddenly. "When are you going back to Namimori?"

"Tomorrow." answered Mammon although he was taken a back from the question. "Tsuna failed a test, so her father requested for an extra lesson."

"Take my idiotic brother with you."

"Sure." said Mammon understanding the older brothers ulterior motives as he walked away to his own room so that he could get his things ready for Tsuna's lesson.

"Why am I going?" asked the blonde prince. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Cause it's sickening to see and hear you like that." said Xanxus in an irritated tone.

_*Slowly I will move closer to you__  
__I will now tell you gathering up my courage*_

The next day…

Inside the carriage that Bel and Mammon was in a comfortable silence fell on the two of them. Mammon liked his peace and quiet and Bel was too busy thinking to talk.

'_Never thought that this is how I'd fall,' _pondered Bel. _'Who would have thought that I'll be the one who'll confess! Isn't it the girl's job to proclaim their love for the almighty me.'_

"Tsuna's just a tad denser than other girls." said Mammon suddenly as if reading Bel's thoughts. "How _are_ you gonna confess? It better not be a sadistic way." exclaimed Mammon eyeing the other boy.

"I'm not _that _sadistic," retorted Bel. "Although it'll be fun to do to other people Ushishishi~"

"Whatever." said Mammon completely used to Bel's sadistic tendencies. "We're here, got your words ready?"

"I'm gonna throw my pride away AND our friendship is on the line because of what I'm about to do." cried Bel "Do you think I'm ready?"

_*I love you, I like you__  
__I only need you*_

Bel was nervously waiting patiently for Tsuna out in the garden.

'_Okay,' _thought Bel _'girl's do this kind of thing every time to different guys. It can't be that hard.'_

Just as he was about to back out, go back to the carriage and go home, Tsuna picked that time to come out and sit by his side.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Tsuna. "Don't tell me an Apocalypse is about to happen!"

"Idiot," scoffed Bel calming down, Tsuna always had that effect on him. "When you actually pass a history test _then _an Apocalypse will happen."

"Hah! Just so you know, I just passed my test," said Tsuna a triumphant smile on her lips. "Which brings me out here, Mammon said you wanted to say something to me?"

_*Instead of some awkward relationship between love and friendship__  
__It feels stuffy like a road full of traffic, it isn't too far or close__  
__I think it's about time we got closer, the distance between you and I*_

"He said that." said Bel irritated by the history teacher

"He did," said Tsuna. "What are you gonna say? Is that why you're being quiet?"

'_I might as well say it now, while she's in a good mood.'_ thought Bel _'Besides, that bastard said something already. What have I got to lose?'_

"Hello? Bel?" said Tsuna waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

'_Her.' _Bel concluded in his mind _'I might lose her.'_

"You're starting to scare me Bel," said Tsuna worried about the prince's lack of words and noise.

Seeing Tsuna worried is Bel's 2nd most disliked expression of the princess, the first being her crying face. It just didn't fit he princess, thought Bel, smiles and laughter are what suited the angelic princess, that's why Bel couldn't confess, he's afraid of losing her and her smiles but most importantly he was afraid that Tsuna will hate him and cry.

'_No.' _Bel thought sternly._ 'I'm not gonna confess until I'm sure she likes me back, which means I just need to make her fall for me,' _with this thoughts in his mind Bel gave Tsuna his infamous smirk, which Tsuna sighed in relief for a response.

_*I'm a little impatient, but I'm not being forceful__  
__I'm the one who loses you after hesitation__  
__I just want to escape the nervousness and uncertainty of losing you__  
__I want to walk with you on a bright sunny day*_

"Worried for me Tsu-chan?" Belphegor whispered in her ear earning blush and as Bel backed away to stare and smirk at Tsuna's face he thought _'Then again, a little teasing would help Ushishishi~'_

"I-I wasn't wo-worried," stuttered Tsuna surprised by Bel's sudden action, but she was secretlt glad that Bel was back to his idiotic self. "So… what do you wanna say?" asked Tsuna getting back to the topic they started.

"Hmm?" mused Bel as he grinned at Tsuna "Nothing you should worry about, besides you just finished your history test right?"

"So?" said Tsuna confused at the sudden question. "What does my test have to do with what you're about to say?"

"Because," started Bel "If I told you what I was about to say then you'd have to think about it, and I'm afraid that your pretty little brain would explode if you use it to much." ended Bel with a smirk as he made his way back to the castle with Tsuna following behind him.

"My brain is not that small!" cried the brunette.

"Sure it isn't," said Bel in a mocking tone. "It's just smaller than mine Ushishishi~"

"I hate you!" shouted Tsuna near Bel's ear, hoping to irritate the blonde but Bel just saw this as an opportunity to get near Tsuna's face until their noses touched.

"I love you too," grinned Bel making the princess' face turn as red as the roses in the garden. "Ushishishi~" walking away into the castle to let Tsuna ponder about the hidden truth behind thos words.

"Oi! Tsuna, are you coming in or are you gonna eat the berries in the forest for your supper?" called out Bel when he got to the doors that were leading into the castle.

"I'm coming." Tsuna cried back still tomato faced, throughout the walk with Bel to the dining hall Tsuna didn't say a word but her face remained red which made Bel very happy that he has that kind of effect towards Tsuna, it meant that he had a chance and he was determined to not let that chance slip away.

_*I'm gonna make you love me, I love you__  
__I'm only happy when you are here. I always just need you*_


End file.
